She Wouldn't Lie
by The Gone Angel
Summary: How could Ian be the mole? It sounded wrong. That sentence sounded wrong put together. It could have been Jake for all she cared, but Ian? Ian? AMIAN INVOLVED! I think I improved. Just a bit. Review and only give use able CC! SPOILERS FOR SHATTERPROOF!


**Disclaimer: I don't own 39 Clues.**

**Heehee, Amian. At first this was gonna be Evamy, but I was like, why not? Make it Amian, sis.**

**Title: She Wouldn't Lie**

**Summary: How could Ian be the mole? It sounded wrong. That sentence sounded wrong put together. It could have been Jake for all she cared, but Ian? Ian? "Are you serious?" "Yes, I have to see if they are okay."**

**Pairings: A bit of Amian. Just maybe a kiss. /cues laughter/**

**Rating: T for Taco.**

**Extra Info: They haven't figured out Sinead's the Vesper Mole yet, so just shut up, or if you flame me, I'll make you read this A/N. Again, so you understand the fanfic one-shot better than before. Got it? Good. Plus there will be NO JAMY!**

* * *

Amy felt tears well up in her eyes, and slid down her cheeks, as much as she wanted to stop. Stop the madness of this world. It was only a few months ago before the clue hunt started, but it felt like it was years ago. She felt as if everything was weighed down on her shoulders, and she still had to carry the weight. She blinked back more tears. Why did it end up as Ian being the Vesper?

She now lost every ounce of trust left within her about Ian. He left his sister to be a Vesper. That's just wrong in every way. It was so cruel how fate played with her. It could have been Jake for all she cared, but Ian? Ian? She thought he gave up on his mother, gave up on becoming powerful, just to help the other Cahills. She was wrong now. Sinead said there was proof, and that's that. Done. Finished. Ian would been kicked out as soon as possible. She looked at the smashed laptop. Glass was everywhere, and a piece of glass was stuck in her arm. She winced, staring at the blood dipping out of the cut. Dan, her annoying ninja obsessed brother, stared at her with shock. He was also looking at the remains of the laptop.

"We are going back to Boston," Amy said.

Dan's eyes widened, and he paled. "But what about Alistair? What about the others? We have to find Phoenix! The Vespers sent something about Phoenix!"

Amy looked at her brother, and shrugged like she didn't care. Oh, how she cared. She just felt like the others were unsafe there too. If Ian _was _the Vesper Mole, he'd have his mother with him, to guide him. But that was foolish. Sinead had to be lying, but she wouldn't lie. Ian was the first person to try and destroy the serum. The Vespers _want _it. They don't want to destroy it.

"I'm sorry, Dan, it just has to be done," she whispered softly, ignoring her brother stiffen. Dan grumbled to himself, looking worried and irritated at the same time. _Some things just have to be done, Dan, _she said to him, looking him in the eyes. He turned away, angrily jerking his hand off her shoulder. Earlier, he had peered over her shoulder, wide eyed at the force she slammed the laptop. Now, he was staring at the ceiling, counting to ten.

_For anger, _she decided. _It can't be her who made him this angry. It had to be the Vespers. _The word _Vesper _sent a chill through her spine. The word was plain evil, and it was worse than a single cuss word. It would always make her shiver. Ian was the mole, the traitor gathering info on the Cahills. Something didn't seem correct about the way Sinead called, accusing Ian of being the Vesper mole. It still felt false to her. No way Sinead would lie to her, but still, it didn't seem right. Ian still always helped them, and he seemed trustworthy. Not now. She couldn't have herself falling for that snake again. It's time to shape up.

Could Sinead have lied? No, she wouldn't lie. Her best friend, the person she trusted and gave her darkest secrets too, couldn't be the Vesper mole. There was no possible way. Unless, she was bent for revenge because of the explosion, and for Dan and her winning the clue hunt she trained for ever since she was a toddler. Still, there was no possible way her best friend would betray her like that.

"Dan, please speak to me," Amy demanded, sucking in a sharp breath, and continued on, "We have to. What if Ian was framed? What if it's Jake or...Sinead?"

Dan rolled his eyes, and turned around to face her. "Jake isn't there collecting info on us, so it isn't him, Amy. Sinead is making logical sense. Ian is the mole, because his mother is probably helping him collect million ways to murder us. Painfully _slow, _ways to murder us."

"I said, what if it's _Sinead__, _dweeb," Amy replied, deciding to use Dan's old nickname to lighten things up. Just a bit. Dan smiled slightly, shaking his head.

"It has to be Ian, or do you _still _have feelings for the cobra?" Dan asked, still shaking his head, and pretending to choke himself. Amy frowned. She was only thinking of if it wasn't Ian. It didn't mean she still liked him or anything, it was just she wanted to make sure the accusation was correct. Nothing else.

_~Five hours later, In Boston, at the mansion~_

"I'm not the mole," Ian replied calmly for the thousandth time.

Evan glared at him. "Sinead gathered the facts, and it was pointed to-"

"Me? It's pointed to you," Ian snapped, glaring back at him.

Amy and Dan suddenly stepped in. Dan looked like he wanted to whack Ian upside the head, and Amy's eyes were filled with tears. She stood angrily. She felt like she wanted to break down and cry, or punch the lights out of everyone. Not very Madrigal like, but who cares. It hurt her to see all of them gathered around, spitting insults at each other.

"Just get out of here!" exclaimed Evan, throwing his hands up in the air.

Ian stared defiantly at Evan, shaking his head. "I'm not the mole." he said through gritted teeth.

"Go," ordered Dan, taking a step forward. "Leave my mansion." Ian glared at them one last time. He finally nodded, walking out the door.

"Good luck finding the _real _Vesper mole," he said. "Because it'll take years before you'll figure out the true traitor." He grabbed his coat, and put it on. "Don't come back to me. Ever. Again." with that, he slammed the door shut. Amy choked back a sob, covering her face with her hands. Evan walked over to her, putting an arm around her shoulder. "What's wrong, Ames? We took out the traitor." She looked up at him, tears stained her face, making it glisten.

"He's not the mole," she stated, whispering it in his ear. "I think I have someone else in mind." Staring up at Evan's shocked face, she broke loose, and ran towards the door, unlocked it, and ran out.

"AMY!" shouted Dan from inside. "What are you doing?!"

Amy didn't look back. Not once. She hated to admit it, but they needed Ian's help. He even said he knew something about Isabel. She just didn't listen. It was rage and hatred the blinded her, making her scream at him through a Skype call. Now she knew it wasn't him. It was not him at all.

"Ian?" she called out softly. There was no answer. Perhaps she was too late, and he was gone forever. The thought made her sick, and she wanted to cry, even though she didn't know why. Rain drops slid through her hair, making it look messy and damp. The wind made her shake, and her pulse increased rapidly as she saw there was a shadow hidden in the darkness. Was it a Vesper? Would she die?

"Ian?" she asked. The shadow turned.

"What?" Ian growled back, sounding unsure if he should fight or run.

"Who do you think is the mole?" Amy questioned, wondering what he'd say.

"At first I thought it was Evan, but it pointed to Sinead," Ian said.

She nodded. "That's what I thought after thinking awhile. Are you still leaving?"

"I have to leave," Ian replied. "They think I'm the mole."

"Just come back," pleaded Amy. "It would help if there was a second person who believed it was Sinead."

She listened to the rain drops fall to the ground, there noise were a simple drip per rain drop landing on the sidewalk. She watched Ian, unsure of his answer.

"Fine, but I better not get kicked out again," Ian stated, and started to crack a smile. She smiled back.

"A typical Cahill day," Amy responded. She realized they were nose to nose, and she could feel his breath on her cheek. In just a split second later, he leaned in and kissed her. Pulling back, he replied, "A day where I was framed by Sinead." Amy felt dizzy, but managed to say,

"We should get Sinead out of there soon."

* * *

**The author's are probably gonna make Amy stupid, and never realize it. But Amy's SMART, and I'm making her realize it's SINEAD, not IAN! **

**Don't even flame me about the kiss. If Jake and Amy can kiss, why can't Ian and Amy? I got a point here, you know!**

**Enjoy and comment with some CC. I'm still trying to make Evan a better character, and Ian too. (I suck at writing them both)**

**Thank you for reading my one-shot,**

**Gone**


End file.
